


Postcard

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wish you were here!! </p><p>--- </p><p>he was never a good liar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard

It was bent down the middle. The postcard. Like someone had folded it up too many times. The picture on the front was unrecognizable to her. Some desert town in the middle of goddamn who knows nowhere. Prickly cacti and blue sky that just _looked_ hot. In big, blocky letters:

**GREETINGS FROM ESSOS, ARIZONA**

In tinier letters:

wish you were here!!

She tried to picture him in some dusty general store buying the thing. The postcard. Picking it out with his calloused, awful hands

_(hands that once touched her, once drew cities and stars on her skin, once pulled her hair and brushed her lips like an oil painting)_

bringing it up to the counter, searching his pockets for loose change. He never had change.

On the back was her address written in his compact, vibrating scrawl. He still knew her address. Probably still remembered the second story window he would climb in and out of. The tall, wiry tree with the branches he often snapped with his boots. The sound of her father's snoring and footsteps at three am. He had written something else too—words squeezed into one another so it looked like a secret code.

_Saw this and thought of you._  
_Remember when we went to Coney_  
_Island and you got sick because you_  
_ate too much ice-cream? You got puke_  
_on my boots, but I loved you anyway. Why_  
_do you bad things happen to good people?_

Her chest hurt. Her fingers hurt. Her tongue hurt.

_Wish you were here._  
_Saw this and thought of you._  
_I loved you anyway._  
_I loved you._

Even afterward, he still lied.


End file.
